Vengeful Love
by xSeraphinexLightx
Summary: Filled with new characters, and characters from Lauren Kate's novels, but with a few new twists! What happens when a lover from Cam's past is reborn? What happens when that old lover was an Angel? Not a Fallen Angel, but a true, holy Angel? M rated later.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeful Love

((Okay howdy! I just finished reading the first two novels of this series..so if anything is different...well...ignore that. I sorta haven't mentioned Luce in any of the chapters written, but I think I might later on. Bare with me if some things aren't JUST like the book. 3 ENJOY! and please review!))

Prologue  
>February 22nd, 1655<p>

The sky seemed to part on the icy ground beneath, barren trees, and snow covered hills revealed. Her sparkling green eyes watched the lean, and graceful body of a man walk out of a church, his head turned to look onto the horizon. "He is the one…isn't he?" her voice rang, a beautiful sound, like music on a warm summer's eve. "They call him…Cameron? He seems so human…so different then us…" she continued.

"That is because he is different from us dear Naomi…He is fallen…We are still worthy of the title Angel…He is a dirty Demon…don't waste your precious sight on his unworthy face…." The skies suddenly came back together, Naomi's view of the beautiful black haired boy hidden. "Come…we have things to discuss with the others…"

Naomi nodded silently, but she couldn't ignore the pang in her heart. There was something about that beautiful, fallen boy that she couldn't help but long for. His strong arms around her, their wings entwined, his matching green eyes twinkling into her own. The angel bit her lip, knowing full well the thoughts were a sin to even think. "Yes…we do have things to discuss…" she murmured softly. No matter how much she wanted to swoop down and love the boy named Cameron, she knew she couldn't. Not ever. She'd watched him for years since his fall, but still she wasn't allowed to go near him. Ever.

Chapter 1

_Good Morning California! It's going to be a beautiful morning, with temperatures in the high sixties, and the sun shining brightly. San Bernardino County couldn't look more beautiful! It's February 22__nd__ and there is a fresh coating of snow on the mountains! But be careful out there, the snow is quickly me- SLAM!_

"Ugh…I don't want to go to school…" mumbled a drowsy girl, with long, currently messy, blonde hair. She had beautiful emerald green eyes, and a tan complexion that made many believe she was from Asian, or Latino descent.

"Naomi! Time to get up, dear…You'll be late for school if you don't hurry…" called Mrs. Brigham from the bottom of the stairs. Naomi sighed and slipped out from beneath her plush red comforter. She dragged her feet across the floor until she reached the full length mirror hanging from the back of her bathroom door. Her pajama top was skewed to the side, revealing her ugly birth mark, a jagged looking scar atop her heart. She'd always had it, and she had always been nervous about it. She almost never wore a bathing suit for that reason. Naomi had only stepped into water once, and that was when nobody else was around.

She turned from the mirror, not wanting to look at it any longer and moved to get some clothes, but before she had a chance to pick out anything her legs went weak beneath her and she fell to the floor. A loud thump alerted her parents, who were in the room within moments. "Honey?" called her mother, who collapsed to the floor next to her. "Sweet heart! What's wrong, what happened?"

Naomi had closed her eyes, lying limply now in her mother's arms. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked confused. "Who are you?" she whispered. Her mother had a look of horror on her face and her father's eyes went wide. "Where am I?" Her voice was suddenly hoarse as tears sprung to her eyes.

"We're your parents, Naomi…don't you remember…" spoke Mr. Brigham. Naomi squinted her eyes and then bit her lip. "Come on…get her back into bed…I'll call the school and let them know she's staying home…She may have tripped and just hit her head…" he spoke quietly as Mrs. Brigham helped her daughter back to bed.

"My parents…" Naomi whispered,"Of course…I'm sorry…" she rubbed her forehead and frowned. Her mind was fuzzy, her head hurt, and her stomach was nauseous. She tried to reassure them that she remembered, but in honestly she didn't remember them at all. Her mother brought her some tea and sat with her until Naomi fell back to sleep, and then she returned to Mr. Brigham to speak to a doctor who had just arrived.

"She just went to sleep, Dr. Moore….I hope she's okay…" spoke Mrs. Brigham.

"I'll check her out when she wakes up…." Dr. Moor replied with an easy smile. "I'm sure every is fine…."


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeful Love

((Already some views! YAY! But views aren't enough! Reviews! Reviewwws! Or messages or something! Tell me what you think, what you want to see! Tell me everything and moooore! Heheh)

Chapter 2

_February 22__nd__ 1755_

_ "Cameron…You don't have to take this path…" whispered Naomi, her pure white wings, with almost translucent tips, lightly moving behind her. "You can return with me…I've arranged it…It will be okay…" she urged, hope burning in her eyes. She reached out her arms, and frowned as Cameron flinched away from her._

_ "You what? Petitioned to have me accepted back? What about the rest of them? All of the other fallen? You expect me to abandon them to stay on earth for the rest of eternity?" his words cut through her like a sword. Her eyes began to water and she shook her head._

_ "But I love you Cameron…You love me…that is all that matters!" she cried. "I fought for you! I've risked everything to get to this point!" she whispered. Cameron shook his head and Naomi's eyes narrowed in pain. "You're…turning your back on me…To continue siding with the demons below…" she turned her own back and looked into the horizon, the snow covering all of the terrain below them, much like the day she had watched him a hundred years earlier. "Fine…but I cannot control what happens to you now…" she began to turn but as she fully faced him her eyes went wide. "Cam-"_

_ "I will not betray my fellow fallen…Not for anyone…Not even you…I love you Naomi…" He had a bow raised, it's golden color glowing in the dim light around them, but the arrow was a starburst, one of the few deadly weapons against Angels. Before Naomi could react more then with a painful cry of terror, the starburst was released and shot towards her, stabbing her right through the heart. _

_ "Cameron…I'll love you forever…" she croaked before her body began to fall, before disappearing into ashy particles._

* * *

><p>"She's burning up…a serious fever…Naomi…dear…Can you hear me?" called Dr. Moore. Naomi opened her eyes slightly and looked around disoriented, the dream still fresh in her memory.<p>

"Wings…beautiful wings…." She whispered, eyes sliding shut. "So…pretty…."

A sob could be heard from Mrs. Brigham, and then a reassuring pat from Mr. Brigham, "She's hallucinating….My poor baby!"

"We need to get her to a hospital…I can't do anything else for her here…" spoke the Doctor. It wasn't more than ten minutes when the ambulance arrived, EMT's rushing into Naomi's bedroom, sliding her burning body onto a stretcher and then carefully taking her down the stairs and into the emergency vehicle. Her mother was crying and her father got their own vehicle started to drive behind the ambulance. The whole time Naomi just laid on the stretcher, barely conscious as she looked back on the horrible dream. How could the Cameron guy kill his beloved? Who could do such a thing?

Suddenly her chest hurt and she moaned in pain, her eyes clutched shut as her hands raised to scratch at the scar on her chest. "It hurts…" she cried as hands reached out to restrain her. "It hurts!" she cried. It didn't last long before she was put to sleep by a sharp stab in her arm.

* * *

><p>While Naomi was being transported to the hospital, a young girl named Gabbe walked through the hospital doors, humming softly to herself. Occasionally she would come to the hospital to volunteer, and today happened to be one of those days. She didn't normally volunteer at the San Bernardino County Hospital, but she figured even the colder parts of California deserved her wonderful care. As she signed in on the clipboard for volunteers she heard the doors of the emergency entrance fly open and several people rushed past her with a young girl on a stretcher.<p>

"What's the patient's name?" cried out a nurse.

"Naomi Brigham, female, severe fever, hallucinations, and memory loss…We have no idea what's causing it. She became violent and had to be medicated…" replied one of the EMT's as they rushed her into a room. Gabbe watched with curious eyes, at least until her eyes moved down to peer at Naomi's face before she was pulled out of sight.

Gabbe's eyes widened and she fumbled for her phone, flipping it open she dialed a number. "You won't believe who I just saw…alive…." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Naomi…sweetie….it's Mom and Dad…we love you…don't forget that…" called a distant voice. Naomi groaned softly and turned her head, gasping harshly at the pain in her head. "Oh sweetie! Are you in pain?"<p>

She opened her eyes and frowned. "Who…Where am I?" she mumbled curiously, her eyes squinted as the harsh hospital lights glared into her eyes.

"The hospital, baby…Do you remember who we are" asked her father. Naomi nodded slowly and looked around the room. Outside of her room, through a clear window, she saw a few young people, around her age, watching her. She didn't know any of them, so she didn't understand why they'd be looking through her window. Naomi moved to sit up and cried out, her parents quickly pushing her back down. "Don't move! Naomi…you ripped open your birth mark in a frenzy…its still very bad…" Naomi's eyes widened and she slid her hospital gown down so she could see and sure enough, the center of her chest was padding with gauze, gauze that was quickly turning red. "Oh no…NURSE! NURSE!" cried Mrs. Brigham.

Naomi cried out and she pulled off the gauze, crying at the sight of her brutalized chest. She was fumbling with the sheets atop her while she tried to fight off her mother and father's desperate attempts to keep her still. "Naomi! Lay down! You can't be up!" ordered her father as Naomi stumbled off her bed. She was still crying, her eyes filling with tears as they overflowed down her cheeks. Her parents inched towards her and Naomi continued to back up, until nurses flew in with needles in their hands, inching towards her as well. That was when Naomi bolted, trying to get past them and through the door to her room, but as she moved past them, another nurse, a large male stepped in and blocked her path. The other nurses sieged her arms and held her still while they slipped the needles into her skin, causing her eyes to become heavy. The last thing she saw were the eyes of the strange kids watching her in both horror and pity.


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeful Love

((Come on now, some reviews, pretty please! :] I will eventually just stop posting chapters if you all don't tell me what you think. Now all of you just be a doll and lemme know. ))

Chapter 3

Three days had passed, and Naomi was finally allowed to leave the hospital, with the assurance that she'd be receiving therapy to get back her memories, and aid her in relieving herself of her hallucinations. Her parents wheeled her out of the hospital in a wheel chair and helped her into their shiny black Porsche, before shutting the door and driving away. She didn't speak much to anyone now, keeping mostly to herself in fear that they'd believe she was crazy. She had dreams, horrible dreams about Angels and Demons, of broken hearts, and tormented lovers.

As they pulled up to their large manor, her parents pulled up to the mailbox and grabbed the mail before pulling up the long driveway. It was no secret that Naomi's parents were wealthy, it was just a fact that everyone in the county knew. "Honey…look at this…" spoke Mrs. Brigham. They were climbing out of the car, and while Mrs. Brigham helped Naomi, Mr. Brigham looked over the letter handed over by his wife.

Naomi ignored them both and went to her room where she curled up in bed and blocked out the world. She wasn't sure how many hours, or even days went by before she actually tuned into what her parents were trying to tell her. Apparently she had to pack. Her eyes opened up a bit more, zoning into reality as she watched her mother pull out a large black suitcase, and a brown box. "Sweetie…come on…you've been doing nothing but laying down for a week…You've barely eaten…and you haven't spoke to anyone…Help me pack your things…"

"W-Where…are we going?" she whispered hoarsely.

"You…are going to Shoreline Academy…it's in a warmer part of California…you'll love it…We visited it yesterday….it's beautiful….Come on…" she ushered her daughter over to start putting things in the box while she added clothes and necessary items to the suitcase. Naomi put a few CDs, DVDs, books, and personal pictures into the box, then moved to add her favorite pillow, a wolf stuffed animal, and her favorite woven blanket. Then she sat down on her desk chair and watched her mom fill her bag with the trendiest and most adorable outfits she could find. Naomi cracked a small smile and tossed her cellphone, and charger into the box as well. "We were assured they had a wonderful therapist…So…we want you to keep going to one…It's a very nice woman named Franceseca. You'll like her…very pretty woman…"

"When do I leave…"

"Once we finish packing…"

"Oh…Okay…" she murmured as she finished filling the box and then carried it down to the car. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a San Bernardino County hoodie, white with big red letters across it. Within the next hour she was stuffed into the car and on a long car ride to Shoreline Academy, her new hell on earth.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the Academy, Naomi's eyes widened at the beauty that surrounded her. "It's so pretty…" she mumbled to herself. The car came to a stop and Naomi slowly opened the door and stepped out, feeling the breeze from the ocean sweep across her cheeks. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the salt water. She secretly hoped she'd have a view of the ocean from her room.<p>

"Come on Naomi…" urged Mr. Brigham softly, lightly touching her daughters elbow as if she was going to shatter at any moment. Naomi pulled herself from her trance and grabbed her purse, following her parents, who held her things. "Don't worry…we will write, call, and email. We made sure to pack your laptop for you…Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything else…We're mailing you your bed set so you'll feel right at home…."

Naomi didn't say anything, just nodded as the doors in front of them opened and she saw a happy woman with golden curls and a beautiful smile. "Hello Naomi, I'm Francesca…Welcome to Shoreline Academy…I hope you like it so far…" her voice was warm and seemed to settle over Naomi like a blanket.

She didn't speak, just nodded mutely and her parents sighed, "Naomi…we're going to leave you with Mrs. Francesca…We love you sweetie…" Her parents set down her things and hugged their daughter before pulling away and hesitating, before walking away slowly, as if they were afraid to leave Naomi alone. Naomi didn't listen, just picked up her suitcase, while Francesca picked up the box and led her into the Academy's front door.

"Naomi…" spoke Francesca, "Dear…are you okay? You can talk to me…about anything…" she urged politely. Naomi nodded and looked around, eyes curious and filled with wonder. "Well then…let's take you to your room…" They headed down a corridor, out another door into the cool breezy weather, across a terrace where students seemed to be eating and towards a large building she assumed was the dorms. As Naomi crossed the terrace, everything went silent and she turned, stopped and glared at the students, who watched her with wide eyes.

_"I hear she's crazy…"  
>"I heard she tried to tear out her heart!"<br>"She's pretty but look at how angry she looks!"  
>"Pretty? That girl is hot!"<br>"Yea, but she's crazy…stay away from her…"  
><em>

Francesca cleared her throat and held open the door to the dorm open for Naomi, who finally turned away from the hushed whispers and headed inside, where she was led to the third floor and down a small hallway. The door they stood before was cracked open slightly, and she could hear soft music coming from inside, as well as the smell of nail polish. "Here we go…yes you have a roommate…but she's a wonderful girl…Gabbe…We're hear…" The door swung open and a petite blonde girl stood before them, grabbing for the box in Francesca's arms.

"Welcome to Shoreline Academy Naomi, I'm Gabbe!" she cheered with a slightly southern accent. Naomi gave a small smile and tentatively entered the room, heading towards an empty looking bed. There were crisp white sheets and blankets on it, along with pillows, but otherwise it was plain, compared to the other side of the room that was covered with floral prints and posters. "I've got it from here Frankie! She's good with me…" Gabbe urged as she set the box down on Naomi's desk.

Francesca nodded and smiled, before turning and leaving their room, closing the door with a soft click. Naomi stood staring at her suitcase for a moment before she put her purse down and unzipped the case before her. Gabbe hovered behind her and Naomi felt tense. "So…this where you'll be staying…need help unpacking?"

Naomi shook her head and moved to open a decently sized closet, which she instantly started to hang hangers of clothes on. Putting shoes on the bottom, and then folding pants and some shirts up to place in the drawers next to her bed. Make-up, and bathroom necessities were placed in another drawer, then the empty suitcase was set on the bottom of the closet. It didn't take her more then fifteen minutes to unpack her suitcase, but the entire time she could feel Gabbe's quiet stare on her back, waiting to say something.

Naomi moved onto the large brown box, taking out books to set on her desk, between two wolf statues she also pulled from the box. She tossed her plush wolf onto the bed, followed by her favorite blanket and pillow, then slowly put out some pictures on her desk and beside table. Her laptop was set on the desk, and her phone instantly got put on the charger she plugged into the wall. She unfolded the box and slid it under her bed, before turning to Gabbe. The whole ordeal took thirty minutes, but the strange southern girl still stood quietly, with a soft smile on her face. "Ready to go eat?" asked Gabbe with a laugh.

Naomi shook her head. "Id' rather not…" she mumbled. "Go ahead…I won't touch you're things….You might think I'm crazy…but I won't steal anything…" she muttered and then sat on her bed, rolling over and relaxing her tense body into a restful position.

There was a few second pause before a soft sigh was heard and then the sound of footsteps. Naomi could slightly feel Gabbe at her back, but before she could ask her to leave her alone, she was turned over and pulled to her feet. "I don't think you're crazy, Naomi…and I trust you…come on…you need something to eat…and I need to show you where your classes are. "

Naomi looked surprised by Gabbe's friendly attitude, and so she nodded slowly and headed out the door, stuffing her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Now this is the dorm room…everyone lives in here…girls and boys alike…we are a coed dorm, but don't get any ideas…" she teased. They continued back outside where students were still eating. "This is where meals are served when it's nice out…any other time they're over there in the mess hall…That building over there," she pointed," is where classes are held," And if you ever need to find Francesca…she's over there through the patch of trees…" she pointed at some trees and a beautiful lodge. "Over there is the beach…it's over the cliff though so you have to take an alternate path down to the sand…but it's nice to stand at the cliff on moon filled nights…sorta romantic I think…" she laughed quietly. "We have bonfires down there sometimes, as well as some festivals. Now let's get some grub!" Gabbe grabbed Naomi's hand and brought her to a table where a student waiter came up. Naomi got a water and a muffin, while Gabbe ordered coffee, eggs and toast.

She was slightly aware of other students coming to their table and asking her questions, which she mutely nodded yes and no answers to. When her muffin came she picked at it silently and then stood up from the table when the questions got to be too much. "I'm going back Gabbe…thanks…but…I'm just not ready…" she whispered before swiftly turning and going back to the dorm.

Gabbe didn't return until that night, thank goodness it was Saturday and there were no classes for her to miss, otherwise Naomi would be farther behind then she assumed she already was. When Gabbe entered she attempted to stir Naomi, but she only pretended to be sleeping. Before to long the lights were turned off and Naomi actually did slide into sleep. Only it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>She awoke in a cold sweat, her breathing coming in harsh gasps and her eyes wide with terror, her chest was hurting and she grabbed at it with her fingers, trying to stop the paint in some way. Whimpers fell from her lips without her consent and it quickly woke up Gabbe who crossed the room in a flash and put a hand on Naomi's shoulder. Naomi flinched and started to cry. "Naomi …what's wrong what happened?" asked Gabbe in a worried tone.<p>

"It hurts…so much…how could he…how could he kill…how could he do that to-" she broke down, unable to stay anything through her sobs.

"It's okay…It's going to be okay…you're safe here…" cooed Gabbe.


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeful Love

((No Reviews? WELL THAT MEANS- I'm sad. And it also means I'm going to hunt you all down and spank you until you cry for forgiveness. got it? Good, now go make a review.))

Chapter 4

The sun was shining through the window, casting a glare on Naomi's face. She slowly opened her eyes, looking around and smiling slightly when she saw Gabbe asleep at the end of her bed. She must have stayed next to her the entire night. Carefully she got up from the bed and moved to get something new to wear. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a white wrap around sweater, paired with a pair of white flats. A few swipes of mascara and some lips gloss, a brush and a jeweled hair clip later, and Naomi looked like the beautiful Naomi Brigham she used to be. But no matter what she put on as her mask, she was never going to get over the broken and torn feelings inside of her.

Gabbe stirred and woke up with a yawn. "Hey you…feeling better?" she asked softly. Naomi nodded and smiled.

"Good…Thanks a lot for last night…you didn't need to stay…" she said sheepishly, blushing warmly. Gabbe dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand and moved across to her side of the room, pulling out some clothes and then grabbing her phone. "Breakfast?" Naomi offered with a small laugh.

Gabbe looked surprised that she'd offered to willingly attend breakfast and nodded happily. "Of course! I want to introduce you to MY friends…" she giggled softly and then grabbed Naomi's hand. They were headed towards the door when a knock was heard. Gabbe opened it with her free hand and it swung open, revealing a small group of kids. "Hey! Perfect…I was just going to come find you guys…" said Gabbe. "Okay Naomi…this is Daniel…" she pointed to a blonde haired boy, "That's Roland…" she pointed to a boy with dreadlocks, "This is Arriane…and that is Cam…" she pointed to two more people, but Naomi's eyes were froze on the boy named Cam. He looked so familiar that she felt fear creep up her back. He was looking at her with the same look on his face and Naomi took an involuntary step back, her eyes wavering. "Naomi…what's wrong…" asked Gabbe, her tone concerned.

She was aware of everyone's eyes on her and then she found a memory flash before her eyes. "You…You were all…at the hospital…that..that day…I saw you…All of you…" Naomi mumbled. "This isn't right…you're all….here…but I wasn't near here…."

A hand was placed on Daniel's shoulder and Francesca pulled him gently aside to reach for Naomi. "Naomi…come on dear…it's time for a session…Come on…it's alright…" she reached forward, taking Naomi's hand from Gabbe's. Naomi didn't move at first, so Francesca moved closer, wrapping an arm around Naomi's shoulders. "Come on…don't worry…everything's okay…We're just going to talk…"

Naomi looked them all over again before letting herself be led away by her "therapist", aware of their eyes still lingering on her even as she turned around. "I know them…I remember seeing them at the hospital, Mrs. Francesca…I don't..I don't understand."

Francesca nodded, and consoled her as they walked across the school's yards and towards the beautiful lodge, hidden away. "Tell me anything on your mind…" she murmured when they entered her office, sitting down in nice plush seats across from each other.

"I'm so scared…" she whispered. "I keep losing myself…My memories…those people that brought me here….I don't know who they are…they say they are my parents…but I don't remember them. I don't remember their names…or where I went to school, or who my best friends were…or how old I am…I don't even know if I have a middle name!" she whispered sadly, her eyes watering. "And these dreams! These horrible dreams! Every night! I keep having the same dreams about this strange world!"

"Tell me about the dreams, dear…."

"They're full of Angels…and demons…and shadows…and love….And He keeps killing her! He keeps killing Naomi…Naomi…this girl…this Angel who wanted to help him! But he keeps killing her! They loved each other…but everytime he shoots her with an arrow!" she cried.

"Naomi…you realize…your name is Naomi…just like the girl in the dream…?"

"My name…my name is…Oh…Oh dear no…I…I'm the one being killed? I'm the one being betrayed? These dreams make no sense! I've never had a boyfriend! Ever! Let alone one named Cam…Cameron?" she groaned in frustration. "Mrs. Francesca…I don't understand….What's wrong with me…" she cried softly.

Francesca stood and kneeled in front of Naomi. "These dreams…aren't dreams…they're memories…" she whispered. "Memories of your past…" Francesca whispered. Naomi's eyes went wide and she shook her head, unbelieving her teacher/therapist. But before she could argue everything went black and she went limp in the chair.

Francesca stood up and lifted Naomi out of the chair, cradling her in her arms. "You probably won't remember any of this…" she whispered sadly. "It won't be long before you awaken…" She opened the door to her office with her foot and carried Naomi back towards the dorm. Halfway there she ran into Daniel, and Cameron who looked worried at the sight of Naomi unconscious.

"Is she okay?" asked Daniel, eyes narrowed. Cameron stood silently, a look of pain across his face.

"She's fine…just had a little episode and passed out…It won't be long now…Are you ready Cam? She recognizes you already…" Francesca said with a half-smile. "I think by tomorrow she'll be ready to enter the classes with the rest of you…She'll understand enough by then…"

"Francesca…let me get this straight…She's not fallen like us, nor a Nephilim like the other students…She's actually an Angel? Reborn onto earth? For what reason?" asked Daniel, his voice filled with confusion.

"She is indeed an Angel, untainted or fallen, but the reason for her rebirth…I do not know…"

"Revenge…she wants revenge for the pain she felt in her death…" whispered Cam before he turned on his heel and walked away. Daniel looked at him as he left and then turned to Francesca.

"Is he right?"

"He could be…he very well could be…."


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeful Love

Chapter 5

"Wake up sleepy head…you sleep so much!" called a female voice from above Naomi. Slowly she opened her eyes and almost screamed, the girl Arriane stood above her bed, prodding her with a black fingernail. "Good you're up…We are going to go to a party on the beach and we want you to come with us…"

"Who is us? Exactly?" asked Naomi drowsily. She sat up, still in her white wrap around sweater. She stood from the bed and slipped it over her head, not caring if anyone saw her in her bra, they were all girls anyway. She slipped a black tank-top over her head and then put the sweater back on.

"The whole crew you met this morning…as well as half the school…Well like…eighty of us…" replied Gabbe from across the room, she was applying some make-up to her beautiful face. "Wanna go?" she asked.

"Sure…why not…" Naomi mumbled, slipping her cellphone into her pocket as she slipped on different shoes, some white flip-flops. She liked the feel of sand between her toes.

"Awesome!" Arriane grinned and linked arms with Gabbe and Naomi, before they all departed for the beach.

* * *

><p>Once there it was amazing. It wasn't a huge get together, but everyone was broken up into different little groups around separate fires. Some people had music playing, whole others played music from acoustic guitars, or harmonicas. There were some hotdogs and sodas lying around on foldout tables, and the moon was high in the air. For the middle of winter, it wasn't very cold, a lot different from where she was used to.<p>

"Hey guys!" called Roland from a fire. Gabbe and Arriane rushed over smiling, but Naomi broke off and headed towards the waters edge, where there were some rocks of varying sizes gathered. She could climb them easily, and get a beautiful view of the ocean. So she did. Slowly she scaled the large rocks and looked out over the moonlit ocean, the waves occasionally spraying her gently with droplets of icy water. Laughter and fun filled the beach behind her, but she didn't really care. She wasn't upset, or moody at the moment, she was happy, peaceful.

((OMG MY FAVORITE SCENE SO FAR!))"Hey…don't you want to come join the actual party," spoke a voice from below her. She glanced over and saw Cam standing at the bottom of the rock pile. "It can't possibly be very warm up there…" he noted.

"It's fine…it's nice up here…quiet…beautiful…" she spoke, almost breathless. "Maybe you should come up and see for yourself," she teased, taking a moment to notice she was flirting. A warm blush crossed her cheeks as she watched him contemplate joining her. At first she thought he was going to turn her down, but he smiled and followed up behind her. "See…." She pointed out at the ocean. "Beautiful…"

"I've seen more beautiful things…" Cam whispered, his eyes looking out at the water. Even though he was there, he didn't actually seem to be there for real. Like his mind was somewhere else.

"Like what?" Naomi asked softly.

"You…" he responded after a moment, turning his dazzling green eyes on her, with their gazes locked, Naomi felt a strong pull towards him. She stepped forward, closing the space between them, and leaned against his side, laughing quietly.

"There isn't anything special about me…besides you don't know me at all…" she teased him lightly, as she stood up straight again, staying a few inches away from him. The pull to fall into his arms was still there, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"You know…I know a lot more than you think…" he answered honestly.

"Yea ri-" lips crashed into her own and she felt a strong arm loop around her back, her eyes wide with surprise. He was kissing her. She closed her eyes slowly, being pulled into a dark void where only Cam, this strange new person in her life existed. She'd known him less than a day, so she didn't know where this strange pull was coming from. Suddenly she gasped, pushing away from him to clutch at her chest, her eyes wide once more, but this time with searing pain.

"Naomi?" Cam asked, his voice alarmed. "Naomi, what's wrong?" he urged her. She started to back up, her chest rising and falling painfully, her chest burning. Images began to flash in front of her vision and she quickly became confused, so much information flying through her at one time. "Naomi! NO!" cried Cam as he rushed towards her, but he was too late, she was falling from the rock, her lips parted in a silent scream as she fell. Everything ended abruptly as she hit several rocks and then slid to the sand, more pain shooting through her. The beach went silent and people came rushing towards her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew everyone had felt it. The surge of power that had suddenly swarmed through her, that thrummed in her chest as she laid on the sand, painfully trying not to fall into an unconscious state. Cam was next to her, his eyes wide and full of an unknown terror. She tried to question his fright, but she couldn't speak. Her throat was closed up and she arched her back as a scream built up inside of her. Moments later it spilled from her lips, a beautiful sound for something so filled with pain. She knew nothing else of what happened. She knew people were carrying her, talking to her, fawning over her, but all she knew were the memories flooding her vision and mind.

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours later she came back to reality, her sight clearing of the memories, and instead being filled with the image of white walls. Was she back in the hospital? No. It smelled like a simple nurse's office. The first thing she noticed was Francesca standing next to her, smiling.<p>

"Naomi? Are you back with us?" asked the woman in a quiet voice.

"Where am I now?" asked Naomi with a frown.

"A healing room in the lodge…where we had our session yesterday…"

"Yesterday? It's Monday? What time is it?" asked Naomi, she turned her head to find a window, but all she saw was darkness and then a face. A beautiful, beautiful face, but one that filled her with terror. "YOU!" she cried out, her fists bunching up and her chest thrumming both painfully and warmly. Like power was rising up inside of her. Naomi moved to get up, but Francesca quickly grabbed her wrist.

"I see you remember everything…" she said with a frown. "Please Naomi…relax..he isn't a threat.."

"HE KILLED ME!" she cried out, pulling her wrist as hard as she could. She remembered everything. She was an Angel, and true Angel, not one of the Fallen Angels that surrounded her, or the Nephilim children that flooded Shoreline Academy. She was a true, holy Angel. She was powerful, or she was powerful before Cameron, her love, killed her. She was then forced to live in darkness until she was reborn, into a human family. She had her memories, but she no longer had her power, at least not at the moment. Because of her lack of power, she was unable to get out of Francesca's grasp. "I'm so weak…" she whispered, unhappy with the realization.

"I'll just…go…" mumbled Cameron quickly as he fled the room. Daniel went after him, but Arriane, Gabbe, and Roland stayed behind.

"I'm leaving this place…Now…" Naomi grumbled, finally getting away from Francesca's death grip on her wrist. She stood up straightening her sweater and heading towards the door. Roland stopped her and shook his head. "Move…please…I can't stay here…"

"You can't leave…it's dangerous…" said Francesca from behind her.

"How so?" asked Naomi, clearly annoyed.

"You do not have your full strength, yes it is somewhere inside of you…but you cannot wield it…and now people know of your return…some will take that as an opportunity to take an Angel, a true Angel into their grasp. And you won't be able to stop them. You must stay with us where you will be protected. When your soul was awakened…it threw out a burst of power that alerted any Fallen, or Outcast within the vicinity of the surrounding states. They are already on their way to hunt you down…"

"So be it…I died once…and see nothing in my future to brighten the current situation. If they wish to wield me...oh well. I am not staying here with you all. Not a chance…" she growled. "I gave a chance to one of you…a chance to be welcomed again…and who knows…that chance could have sprouted to give you all a chance…but it was turned down. You're not worthy of my presence! If you are the ones to protect me..I want no protection…"

The faces around her were filed with surprise and utter confusion. She took this moment to push past Roland and out of the lodge's healing room. She headed as far from the lodge as she could, and didn't turn back to look. She could feel eyes on her back, and she knew it was Cam and Daniel, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, not since the betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6

Vengeful Love

Chapter 6

Naomi was still trudging her way across the Shoreline campus, looking for a way out. She realized suddenly she had no idea what surrounded the school. With a sigh she stopped walking, suddenly getting hit with a wall of guilt. She shouldn't have yelled at the others. It wasn't them that killed her, destroyed her life.

"It's you…." Whispered a voice from behind her. She turned to look at a young Nephilim girl with black hair, and ashy colored eyes, behind her stood a boy that looked identical. The only difference were their body shapes, the girl curvy and feminine, while the boy was slightly muscular. Both had fair skin, and soft facial features, but they also wore their hair differently. The girl had long hair, that flowed in curls around her shoulders, and the boy had a short hair cut. "You're Naomi!"

"What do you want?" asked Naomi softly.

"I'm Jamie! And this is my brother Danny…We're the Dunkles…we're students..We just heard that you…you awakened!" she seemed very excited, and it made Naomi a bit edgy.

"Uhm…yes…But…what do you want?" Naomi asked again. "I'm not really in the mood to talk…"

"Oh sorry! We just…we wanted to come meet you. We sort of…try to stay away from everyone…but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that we couldn't pass up…" spoke Jamie sweetly. "I was hoping you'd want to hang out…but I guess I understand why you'd want to be alone…We'll just go…" she turned to leave, but hesitated, as if hoping Naomi would stop her.

Naomi noticed this and sighed,"Wait…"

Jamie turned, a happy glitter in her eyes, Danny grinned. "You'll hang out with us?" Danny asked softly, his voice smooth and confident.

"Yea…sure…what do you want to do?" asked Naomi with a half-smile.

"Let's go back to my room…"said Danny.

* * *

><p>Danny's room was on the first floor, at the very end of the hallway. Apparently he didn't have a roommate, so he and his sister would spend almost every night together. Naomi didn't mention that it sort of creeped her out how close the two of them were. Naomi sat down carefully on Danny's bed and watched as Jamie poured them all drinks. Danny was putting a CD into his player while Naomi just watched them both.<p>

"I hope you like vodka!" cheered Jamie with a laugh. "I figured we'd get something for you to drown your sorrows in!" she teased lightly. Naomi actually laughed at that and gratefully took the brimming cup from Jamie. It was a lot of vodka, a lot! She was a bit nervous at how so much vodka would affect her, but after a moment she realized she didn't care and pulled the cup to her lips. Before she took a deep swig she noticed Danny and Jamie just staring at her, eyes wide with interest, anxious smiles on their faces.

She laughed it off and then downed half the cup, groaning at the burning sensation in her throat. "Whoa…now that's a drink…" she giggled, blinking sudden tears out of her eyes. "Wow…great…" she looked to the siblings who were now smiling delightfully. "Come on…drink something you guys…"

"We want you to finish yours first…in honor of your new awakening…and new friends…" answered Jamie.

"Oookay…." Naomi mused, lifting the cup once more to her lips and downing the rest of the contents within seconds. She'd never drunk so much in her life, especially not all at once. "There….all do-" Naomi choked, eyes wide.

"Relax…" Danny soothed, reaching over to take the empty cup from Naomi.

"W-What…d-did…yo-ou do…." Naomi gasped, holding her throat.

Danny handed the cup to his sister and then pushed Naomi back onto the bed, taking her hands away from her throat, a moment later Jamie was there, tying Naomi's wrists to the bed posts, then moved to do the same with her ankles. "Just relax…we aren't going to hurt you at all…We promise…" whispered Danny, lowering his lips to press a kiss against Naomi's cheek.

The world was spinning around Naomi as she weakly struggled against her restraints, but the world just became dimmer and dimmer. Jamie and Danny were working around her, speaking a strange tongue and putting together another drink. Jamie grinned and brought it towards Naomi.

Danny held her head up as Jamie poured the liquid down Naomi's throat, it burned, and then seemed to turn to ice in her chest. She screamed but the sound was muffled by Danny's lips. Once her whimpers and cries had subsided, his lips lifted and laughter filled the room. That was the last things he heard, the chiming laughter of the Dunkle siblings. They were monsters, both of them. Horrible monsters, but Naomi didn't understand what they were doing to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Vengeful Love

Chapter 7

_Ting…Ting….Ting…Ting…_

Naomi opened her eyes, waiting a moment for them to clear before she looked around. She was still in Danny's room, but neither of the siblings were there. Her restraints were gone, but she felt strange, almost heavier. She rubbed her wrists, noticing how they were raw, and even scabbed over in some places where the rope had rubbed to harshly. Naomi moved to get up and felt the urge to leave the room as fast as she could, but before she could act on that urge, the door opened and Danny emerged.

"Morning sunshine…" he spoke coolly.

"Good morning, my love…" replied Naomi, but as she said it she didn't understand why she did! She didn't want to say those words, but she couldn't control herself, they just fled from her lips without any true thought. Danny walked over and wrapped his arms around Naomi, lifted her lips to meet his, and without any control she kissed him. A deep, breathtaking kiss. Naomi's mind was screaming to get away, to run and get as far from Danny as she could, but nothing she did moved her body, or mouth.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Danny, pulling away from their kiss.

"Of course…" Naomi murmured happily. Her mind felt fuzzy, as if she was forgetting something, and as she starred at these _humans_ she wondered how on earth they could be controlling her like they were. She tried to ignore the feel of Danny's hand on her back as he walked her out of the dorm room and down towards the terrace where breakfast was being served. It was disturbing how she couldn't do anything of her own will, and she was becoming increasingly worried that she would be stuck out of control forever.

"Oh look…it those…kids.." Danny pointed towards a table filled with students looking at her with wide and confused eyes. She remembered them, they were the- the what, she couldn't remember. They were just those kids. She knew their names, but she couldn't pinpoint what the other thing was about them. She lifted a hand to wave at the table, where Arianne, Cam, Daniel, and Gabbe sat, but before she could fully lift it, Danny's hand reached out and slapped it down, grasping it tightly in his own hand. "What are you doing, Naomi…they aren't your friends….they made you cry last night! It was awful, they were making fun of your scar…" he whispered quietly. Naomi felt herself glaring, but she knew that he was lying. She knew that those were her friends, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Danny leaned down and kissed Naomi again, in front of everyone on the terrace, and a few audible gasps could be heard, even more so when Cam suddenly stood up from his table and stomped towards Danny with anger blazing in his eyes.

"Get away from her!" Cam growled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as he watched Danny closely. Danny laughed and kept a tight grip around Naomi, who looked unaffected by the sudden outburst. She just watched quietly as Cam started turning red, his impatience and anger growing ten fold when Danny didn't listen to him. "I swear I will rip you to pieces you Neph-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah….I wouldn't say anything that this little one wouldn't understand…." Said Danny with a grin. "Her mind is so fragile right now…and it's all foggy…Tsk tsk…wouldn't want her to get confused…"

Naomi nuzzled against Danny affectionately, but inside she was indeed confused. Cam also looked confused and instantly took a few steps back. "This isn't over, Dunkle…." He snapped before giving Naomi one last desperate look and returning to his table.

Danny took Naomi and they continued on towards a table for breakfast. Jamie quickly joined them, a face full of smiles and jokes towards Cam, who was glaring from his table across the terrace.

* * *

><p>"So she doesn't have any idea who she is, or what we are anymore? But she just awoke…how could she not know again?" asked Arianne with obvious irritation. Cam sighed, his fists once again clenched to hold himself back from punching through a wall, or someone's face. They were sitting in the lodge, waiting for their "special" classes to begin with Francesca and Steven. "It just doesn't make sense…."<p>

"I think the Dunkle siblings did something to her…they brainwashed her somehow…took away her memories…but I bet you there is away around it…." Said Gabbe, "we just have to figure it out…and we'd need proof…which we don't have…"

"I can probably do some…investigating…" suggested Daniel with a small smile.

"Great..you do some snooping…I'd say we send Cam…but if he sees Danny up close…well...we'd have even more problems…" said Arianne.

"Class…let's settle down…" called Francesca.

* * *

><p>Classes went relatively smoothly, minus a few glares and harsh words, and once everyone was settled down at dinner, Daniel decided to do his investigation of Danny's room. The door was surprisingly unlocked, and so he slipped in undetected. Everything looked pretty normal at first, but then he slid open the drawer next to the bed and took note of some rope. Why would Danny need rope in his dorm room? More importantly it was four different lengths of rope, as if he'd need to tie somebody down.<p>

But nonetheless he kept searching, because rope could be explained in other ways. He walked towards a cabinet next to a small dorm refrigerator, and opened it, inside were several herbs, and a grinding stone. Within the fridge were liquids that were unlabeled, bit smelled harshly of chemicals and alcohol? Had the siblings tied Naomi down and forced her to drink some strange brewed concoction that messed with her memory. With a frown he slipped one of the bottles into his pocket as well as a sprig of each of the herbs. He'd show them to Francesca and Steven and find out what they thought.

* * *

><p>"Naomi…let's go back to our room…I'm getting bored of dinner…" mumbled Danny with a yawn. Naomi nodded slowly and then smiled. Jamie also stood and stretched her arms above her head. "You can come to, Jamie…" he grinned. Quietly the three of them left the terrace, which was ablaze with tiki torches, and headed towards the first floor of the dorm. They saw Daniel leave as they entered, but ignored him completely. .<p>

Naomi walked silently, not saying much at all throughout the day. She mostly just answered questions that were posed to her by Danny or Jamie, if anyone else had asked her a question she'd been forced to look towards the siblings for an answer. It was as if she were their doll, just a toy they were having fun playing with. But she didn't have a choice but to go along with it, it was as if her lips were sewn shut, and her lips attached to strings which only they could wield.

As they entered the dorm room, Jamie walked towards the fridge and grabbed a drink, heavily laced with tequila, before she collapsed onto the empty bed across the room. Danny however, was looking at Naomi with an interested glint in his eye. Jamie seemed to see this and grinned, "Go for it…" she laughed.

Danny looked at his sister before he grabbed Naomi roughly, kissing her very forcefully as he backed her up towards the bed. "I've always thought you were gorgeous, since the moment you stepped foot on this campus…" he whispered gruffly, his hands moving down Naomi's body, groping, and feeling anything he could. Naomi gasped, a soft moan escaping her lips at first. But as Danny started to take off her shoes, then her shirt, and pants, she felt her mind go crazy. This wasn't right! She knew that nothing like that should be happening, and she had to stop it. There was no way she could lay there and let some strange boy take advantage of her. Naomi was lying beneath him suddenly, only in her bra and panties, and that was when she started to struggle. "Hey…stop it…" Danny grumbled, his shirt off. Naomi whimpered, pushing against him as hard as she could. He didn't even budge. "Get me the ropes…." Danny snapped at Jamie. She sighed and stood up, helping hold down Naomi's legs and arms while they were once more bound to the bed. "There we go…can't get anywhere now can you Angel-face…" Danny spat. "Make some more of that drink…I think she's so powerful that it's starting to wear off…"

Naomi pulled on her restraints, crying now as she felt herself push farther through her foggy mind. She was gaining back control, but Danny merely rolled his eyes and kissed her neck, lips, and chest, uncaring to how he was making her feel. "Stop it!" she cried, wiggling beneath him.

"Shut up…" Danny snapped, slapping her across the face before he unzipped his pants, getting ready to do the worst to her. "Without your memories you're nothing but a toy…and that's how it's going to stay, got it?"

Naomi continued to cry, not wanting any part in what was about to happen. "Somebody help me…" she whispered. "Please…Oh God please…"

A sudden bang on the door made Jamie drop a glass she was holding, causing it to shatter to the floor, Danny looked over his shoulder just in time to see Daniel and Cam burst into the room, they slammed the door shut behind them and stood in surprise and disgust at what they saw.

"Help me…" Naomi cried. "Please don't leave me with them…." She begged, her cheek red from where Danny had slapped her, and her body exposed to everyone's eyes. Cam looked furious, and immediately stepped forward and grabbed Danny, throwing him to the ground with force. Daniel walked quickly to Naomi and broke through the ropes, releasing her and quickly handing her a blanket to wrap herself in.

"Go out the door…now…"Daniel whispered before he turned his attention to Cam and Danny. Danny had gotten up and was fighting with Cam, who was surprisingly having a hard time fighting. "Cam watch out…" he said as Danny came in with a knife. Naomi started to slip to the door but was spotted by Jamie who charged her quickly. "Naomi!" Daniel cried out, moving to step in the way, but being a second too late. Jamie and grabbed a large, jagged piece of glass from the cup that had shattered, and aimed it at Naomi, slicing her arm open, a crimson flow of blood quickly seeping out and turning her whole arm red.

"Step back Daniel…Cam….Stop it or I'll kill her…" Jamie said, grabbed Naomi's arm and holding her in an unbreakable grasp.

"Don't do this Jamie…you don't have to take the fall for what your brother was doing…" Daniel reasoned.

"HA!" Jamie laughed and twisted Naomi's arm, a loud crack could be heard and she screamed, falling to her knees in tears. "I went along with it all, half of it was my idea…We're together on everything you idiots…" She held onto Naomi's limp wrist and continued laughing as Cam and Daniel stood helpless. They couldn't let anything else happen to Naomi, but they couldn't let the Dunkle's get away with anything else either.

When all things looked lost however, Arianne, and Gabbe flew into the door, Francesca and Steven hot on their tails. "Stop this immediately!" growled Steven as he entered the room. "Jamie, release Naomi now…" when she hesitated he yelled, " I SAID NOW!" Jamie released Naomi's wrist, which sent her slumping to the floor in pain and agony.

Francesca kneeled down and wrapped the blanket around Naomi more securely, and then lifted her up into her arms. "Steven take them to the lodge…and contact their parents…" she said as she rushed out the door with Naomi. Gabbe and Arianne followed behind her, but the boys stayed and helped Steven take the Dunkle's to the lodge.

* * *

><p>Once back at the lodge, Francesca took Naomi to the healing room once more where she had her arm stitched up, her arm braced to be looked at later and her wrists and ankles bandaged. They laid her in the bed and hooked up an IV, just to be careful. Because her power seemed to be hidden again, she wasn't healing as quickly as she should have been. "Naomi…do you remember anything?" asked Francesca.<p>

"No…I don't…I don't know anything…" she whispered. "I…I'm Naomi? That's my name?" she said suddenly. It seemed her memories were even worse now. She didn't remember anything, not her name, or her age. She didn't even know her family existed. Francesca looked extremely worried. "All I know…all I remember..is that….that boy…" and then sobs broke out in the room, Naomi couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Sweetie…" Francesca cooed, "It will be alright….You're safe now…" she whispered. "This time we're going to keep you safe…" she pulled Naomi into a hug. "God Bless you…you poor soul…you've been through enough already…."


	8. Chapter 8

Vengeful Love

(This will be a chapter where a new character is brought in, well not "new", but new to this story. You should all know the character well. I'm not sure what is going to happen in the actual Fallen series, so I don't know where she is going to end up being in that story, but this story takes place after all the Fallen books, so if in the end, she doesn't end up making sense well…just bear with it. Haha.))

Chapter 8

The days were longer, and the nights had begun to be unbearable for Naomi. She didn't stay in her dorm any longer, Francesca and Steven kept her at the lodge in a spare office. They brought a bed in, and gave her all the same necessities, but wanted to keep her close if she needed anything. She had expressed her fear of going back to the door room, because she knew something had happened there, something violating. So until she was comfortable, she was staying at the lodge. Every night she would have a nightmare about what happened with Danny and his sister, but their faces would be a blur.

She hadn't attended classes, and so her homework was sent to the lodge to be completed, but she didn't even do that. Naomi didn't have the willpower or mindset to do anything but curl up into a ball on her bed and cry. Arianne, and Gabbe would come visit her often, but she didn't pay them much mind.

It was around dinner time, classes had ended and Gabbe had just left from giving her the homework for the day. Naomi was laying under the covers of her bed, in a pair of sweatpants and a tank-top. Her blonde hair laid around her in tangled curls, and her eyes were closed. A knock to her door made her jump in fright, but she relaxed back into her bed and tried to ignore it. Another knock came and she stayed silent, but after a moment the door opened and she tensed, sliding the blanket over her head. Footsteps moved quietly across the room and then someone sat down on the side of the bed. There was silence and she felt her fear grow by the second, until the blanket was pulled from her head and she saw Cam's face looming above her. She didn't remember much about him from before her memory loss, but she knew she was attracted to him, drawn towards him, but also she felt an edge of fear, as if getting close to him was a bad idea.

"Naomi…how are you?" he asked in a gentle voice. She didn't answer, just pressed her cheek against her pillow, eyes half-closed. "You can't stay in here forever…" he mumbled. "It isn't healthy…you need to get out there and live!"

"Live? Live? Live for what? I don't know who I am! I don't know where I am! Who my family is! Where I was born! What my favorite color is, or animal…or even season! I don't know anything! I don't know what things I enjoy or who my favorite singer is! I don't even remember you all, people that I've been told were my friends! I don't remember anything! What is there to live for! All I remember, all I dream about is that somebody tried to…they tried to do something horrible to me in that stupid dorm! But I don't even know who it was!" She yelled, sitting up in bed and willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of Cam, she wanted to be strong, she knew that, but she couldn't. She just didn't know how.

"Naomi…you can rebuild all of those memories…We can all help you…" urged Cam. "But you have to trust us, and come out of here…you've been in this room for 2 weeks now…"

"Go away Cam…" she whispered softly.

"Please Naomi…I don't like seeing you like this…You were never-"

"I was never what?" she asked, sitting up on the bed, looking at him with curiosity clear in her expression. Cam stood up and backed up a step, but Naomi reached forward and grabbed his hand, gasping when a spark seemed to ignite between them. "Cam.." she whispered.

"Naomi…there are things I can't tell you…things you'll need to find out for yourself…but…I just…I can't stay away from you…"

"Cam…" Naomi murmured. She pulled him back towards the bed until he sat down. "I…You're the only person I really recognize…I don't know why I do…but I feel like…" she blushed," I feel like we had a connection before I lost my memory…" She looked at the floor in embarrassment.

Cam laughed quietly and put an arm around Naomi," You could say we had a connection…a very personal connection…And I miss it…so get better soon…." He teased quietly, giving her a gentle squeeze before he stood up and headed to the door. "We're always around if you want some friends…" he added before he slipped out and closed the door behind him.

Later that night Naomi stood up from her bed and slipped on some shorts and a white tank-top. Her arm was still broken and so was in a cast and a sling, so it made getting dressed difficult but she managed. After running a brush through her hair as best she could she took out her cellphone and left her room.

The weather was a lot warmer, a humid edge to the air now, and it was only a few months before the school year ended and everyone went home till the following fall. Naomi frowned, she didn't know who her parents were. How could she go home to a family she didn't remember anything about? With a sigh she left the lodge and began to wander the campus, feeling strange to be out of her room after so long of a time. The moon was half full and gave light to the darkened campus's fields and buildings. She didn't head towards her old room, but instead headed towards the beach cliff.

Her feet were silent on the grass as she approached the cliff edge. Naomi sat down, dangling her legs over the edge before lying back so she could look at the sky, full of twinkling stars. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on remembering something about her past, or the world she was living in. But every time she tried to think hard, she'd get a painful jolt to the side of her head. "Ugh…" she mumbled softly, getting ready to give up. But before she did she gasped, a thought squirming its way through the unseen barrier in her mind.

Angels.

They existed, in the world. Her friends, they were all Angels, fallen, but still Angels and some of the students at Shoreline, were the offspring of Angels and humans, Nephilim. She sat up straight, eyes wide and excited. She remembered something! She was getting through. She stood up quickly and rushed from the cliff back towards the lodge, a smile spreading across her face. If she tried hard enough perhaps she could get through to her memories.

Naomi continued running until she heard her name.

"Naomi!" called a voice she didn't recognize. She slowed down and turned around, searching the darkness for whoever called her name. "Hold on!" A girl appeared, with black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. "You're Naomi, right?"

"That's what they tell me…who are you?" asked Naomi. "I'm sorry if I don't remember you…" Naomi mumbled quietly, her happy mood suddenly plummeting.

"I'm Luce…I'm friends with your friends Arianne, Gabbe, and Daniel…" she said with a small smile. "I just came to find you and you weren't in your room at the lodge…so I headed back to the dorm and that's when I saw you heading back…" she held out her hand to Naomi, who hesitated before shaking it tentatively.

"Well…Hello Luce…but was there something you needed?" asked Naomi curiously. She was confused, why was this random girl looking for her.

"I heard you lost your memories…and I've had a similar problem…so I wanted to see if I could help you out…help you try and break through to them again…" offered Luce. Naomi laughed softly and smiled.

"Maybe…we'll see… but…I'm going to go back to my room now…It was nice meeting you Luce…" Naomi replied casually before running off again, ignoring Luce as she called out to her again.

Once back at the lodge, Naomi searched for Francesca or Steven, excited to tell them what she knew. It took her a little while but eventually she burst into a room containing the two of them and Daniel. She rushed over to Francesca and threw her arms around the woman's neck.

"Naomi! Is everything okay?" asked Francesca, worried.

"Everything is perfect!" she cried happily. "Cam visited me today and we were talking…and he got me thinking…that maybe I should get out of my room…so I went to the cliffs today and tried to remember something…anything…"

"And?" urged Steven, clearly interested. Daniel was standing with wide eyes and a small smile.

"I remembered something! I remember what you all are...you're all Fallen Angels…and some of the students…they're…what were they…Oh! Nephilim! Yes! I didn't believe it at first but then I knew it had to be true for me to remember something so ridiculous!" Naomi laughed and pulled out of the hug she'd wrapped around Francesca.

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Francesca. "Perhaps about yourself?"

"No….but I don't care…this is so exciting…I can't believe I remembered something!" continued Naomi, still excited about her own news.

"Well…does this mean she can join the classes?" asked Daniel with a small tilt of his head. Steven nodded his head and clapped his hands. "Wonderful…I'll see you here for class tomorrow morning, Naomi…." Daniel grinned before leaving the room to return to his dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Vengeful Love

Chapter 9

It had been a week since she gained back her first memory, and Naomi had moved back into her dorm room with Gabbe. She still didn't know much about her past, or her interactions with the school, but she was in the classes with the Nephilim and Angels, so she was beginning to learn about them. Occasionally she would get something like a flashback regarding the Angels, and their war, but nothing otherwise. She hung out with Daniel, Cam, Gabbe, and Arianne on a regular basis, and even met with Luce several times to try and uncover more memories. Luce had really begun to help Naomi get through the fog in her head.

She still couldn't remember everything, but at least she didn't feel bad about it, and the huge weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders. It didn't take Naomi long to figure out that Daniel and Luce were a couple, and she always found herself looking at Cam in hope that one day they'd be the same. Once she realized what she was thinking she quickly blushed and dismissed herself from her friends, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Naomi currently sat among her friends at the breakfast table, drinking some tea and eating a raspberry scone. Gabbe was telling a joke and Naomi started laughing, happy she could finally hang out with her friends without having to worry. She looked around for her phone, wanting to text Luce to come to breakfast, but noticed she'd left it in her dorm. "Shoot…I'll be right back guys…Gotta go grab my phone…" she murmured as she stood up and walked back towards the dorm. She got halfway there, still within view of the breakfast terrace when she ran into Danny Dunkle and his sister Jamie. Danny stood in her way and as she tried to go around he stopped her with a grin. "Excuse me…"

"Where you going Naomi?" asked Danny, stepping towards her. Naomi frowned, getting an uneasy vibe from the two siblings. She felt like she knew them from somewhere, and it wasn't somewhere pleasant.

"I have to go get my phone…so can you move please…" Naomi asked softly. Danny put a hand on her arm.

"I'll go with you…I'd like for us to get to know each other better…" said Danny casually.

Naomi was about to decline his offer when she felt herself pulled backwards and wrapped in someone's warm arms. Cam. He was glaring at Danny and Jamie, who saw him and froze. "It's a shame we couldn't get you two expelled…" Cam mused. "Because you just keep making trouble everywhere you go…" Danny and Jamie grumbled to themselves and slunk away slowly, Cam didn't let go of Naomi until they were gone, but she wasn't complaining, she was enjoying his arms around her. "You okay?" asked Cam after a moment.

"Yea…thank you…" she said softly, turning around and giving Cam a hug. "I'm going to go grab my phone now…I'll see you in a few…" she replied. With that Naomi rushed to her door, not wanting to be caught alone again by the Dunkle's.

The time passed quickly, Naomi getting closer and closer with her friends with every passing day. It was getting very close to the yearly summer festival before everyone goes home, and Naomi was beginning to get concerned with meeting her parents again.

The classes for the Nephilim were very interesting to Naomi, and she took notes every class, it was honestly her favorite class at the Academy. She liked watched the students work with their abilities, and she loved listening to Steven and Francesca teach. She was currently sitting in the lodge, class having ended a few moments earlier.

"Come on Naomi…let's go get some lunch before we go to Biology…"called Gabbe with a wave. Naomi nodded and grabbed her notebook, but before she could get out of the room she was stopped by Francesca who was holding a portal phone in her hand.

"You have a phone call…Naomi…" Francesca said softly. "I'm not sure who it is though…" She looked concerned, but Naomi took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is her….Uh-huh….Wh-" Naomi's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone, her knees giving out from beneath her, her mouth gaping open.

"Naomi!" Francesca cried out, kneeling down and grabbing the phone. The other end had already hung up, and when she looked at Naomi, tears were streaming down the girls cheeks, her eyes red and her body shaking. "Naomi, what's going on…"


	10. Update

Hey guys!

Thank you for all the reviews and helpful comments. I take everything you guys say into consideration. I am very sorry about the lack of updating. I've got some chapters coming soon so just keep checking back. My semester is almost over so I'll be getting back into the roll of things soon.

Thank you so much,

xoxoox


	11. Chapter 10

Vengeful Love

Chapter 10

(Sorry about the delay in updates everyone. :] I know I've got a few trusty viewers and I thank you to high heavens! Keep commenting with support and I'll be sure to crank out the chapters! :D And honestly because it has been so long since I did an update..I don't remember what I was originally planning…so some of the following chapters might change from where it seemed to be going…)

"_You have a phone call…Naomi…" Francesca said softly. "I'm not sure who it is though…" She looked concerned, but Naomi took the phone and held it to her ear._

_ "Hello? Yes, this is her….Uh-huh….Wh-" Naomi's eyes went wide and she dropped the phone, her knees giving out from beneath her, her mouth gaping open. _

_ "Naomi!" Francesca cried out, kneeling down and grabbing the phone. The other end had already hung up, and when she looked at Naomi, tears were streaming down the girls cheeks, her eyes red and her body shaking. "Naomi, what's going on…" _

"Naomi! What's wrong dear!" cried Francesca, instantly worried about the girl on her knees.

"My parents…" gasped Naomi, eyes wide still, her body shivering. "Dead….murdered. I don't…I don't even remember who they are…but…but they're gone. I didn't even get another chance to learn who they were since my memories left me…I…They said they will kill everyone…just for me…" she burst into tears, her arms wrapped tightly around her shaking frame. Gabbe had not yet left completely for lunch and rushed over to kneel by Naomi, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Shhh…Naomi…Shh…" she tried to comfort as she looked up at Francesca with distraught eyes. If someone had killed Naomi's parents then they were sending a warning. They were coming for Naomi now, and they had to make sure she stayed safe. It was going to be difficult to hide Naomi because of her growing power levels; they would be easily sensed from a great distance. Who was after her? It wasn't known yet, but there was a good chance that they were all going to find out soon.

"Gabbe can you take Naomi into the back room…I'm going to call the others…" Francesca asked with a frown, walking away. Gabbe pulled Naomi gently away from the floor, trying to calm her down at the same time. "I'll be right back…" she murmured before disappearing.

Gabbe pulled Naomi into a chair in the back room and shut the door slowly, "Shh Naomi…it's okay…Don't cry…It's going to be okay…"she cooed as she sat at her knees, patting Naomi's leg.

"No…it isn't. These people are dead…and it's my fault…I am the reason they are dead…It isn't…It isn't fair…" Naomi whispered in a hushed tone. "If these monsters want me! They can have me! This is wrong!" She stood up shakily and clenched her fists together, walking to the door quickly. "I'm done…I'm gone…I will not put others into danger because of who and what I am…"

"Naomi! Don't!" Gabbe cried, standing up and following the other girl out the door. "You are safe here…"

"Yes..but nobody else is!" Naomi snapped angrily. Just as she was ready to storm out of the building, Francesca returned with the whole crew, all with surprised looks on their faces.

"Where are you going, Naomi?" she asked softly. "You can't leave here…you'll get hurt…" Francesca scolded lightly. "You are weakened right now and would stand no chance against the powers that are after you…You would be foolish to go anywhere alone right now….Now let us go back in here and sit down and talk…"

Naomi groaned in frustration and shook her head,"No!" She snapped, pushing past Francesca, and through her friends until strong arms grabbed her and held her tightly. Cam was looking down at her and shaking his head, "Let me go Cam…I can't stay here…They..they will kill you…all of you...Just let me go!"

"No….Don't you think we understand how dangerous it is to keep you here? We understand the risk and we don't care…We all care about you Naomi…we can't let you get hurt…" he reasoned quietly, leading her back the way she came. "You have to stay…at least until you unlock your powers….."

Naomi's anger continued to rise as the others tried to tell her what she could and couldn't do. It was bordering on rage when they started to discuss what to do with her without even asking her opinion. But she sat quietly in the back room while they all spoke, trying to control herself. But the longer she sat and boiled, the worse it go until she gasped. All eyes fell on her and she felt her heart beat frantically in her chest. Hands came shooting out to her, eyes were wide and mouths moved but she heard and felt nothing but the pain in her chest. Naomi stood up and stumbled a few steps until her knees met the floor and she cried out. Something was happening, but because of her memories she didn't know that it was okay, that it had already happened once to her. She was coming back into her powers, not only were her memories coming back, but her full potential as an Angel was awakening.

Her skin began to glow a soft creamy hue, and her power rippled around her as her human body was shed. It was really happening this time, no halfway change, no partial memory, she was finally as she was destined. But her true destiny was one she did not yet know. Nobody did.

It felt like hours had passed before she could finally hear the voices around her, and when she came back to reality she was lying on a bed, her eyes cast up a the ceiling. When had they moved her to bed? She felt a little sore, but otherwise she felt like a new person. Naomi pushed the hands away from her and moved her legs over the side of the bed, looking around with a new sense of awareness. She now knew who each person in the room was. She knew their story, and what side they had chosen when war had come upon the heavens.

"Fallen…Thank you for helping me…" She murmured quietly. Her eyes fell on Cam across the room, who seemed nervous and ready to flee, and she laughed quietly. "I'm not going to chase you away again…not like I did a few months back when I awoke the first time…" she murmured. "I was…surprised..." She looked at Francesca and frowned. "It seems my irritation in my human form cracked the control over my power…and it all rushed out at once…I know this was not intended to happen this way…it is a bit more…traumatic…" Naomi said with a soft grumble. "I do believe this transformation as supposed to occur over several months and even years…" Slowly she stood up and brushed the front of her pants off, "Now…I will decide what to do about these criminals…"

"Naomi…" Francesca started to argue but Naomi lifted a graceful hand and shook her head.

"No- I am an Angel…you are all Fallen…if I cannot help myself…you all can't hope to do any better…"she reasoned. She did not mean to be rude, but by the faces on a few of the Fallen it seemed to be taken as offensive. "I am sorry…But I do not wish for any of you to get hurt…I need to figure out why I was reincarnated in this life….I was not aware I would have another chance at life…" She looked up at Cam and frowned. "A life for a life perhaps…" she felt her body tense when she thought of it and she saw Daniel step in front of Cam. "You do not need to protect him…Yet…I have other things to worry about right now…" she murmured, "Vengeance can come later…"


	12. Chapter 11

Vengeful Love

Chapter 12

((Yay! See…I told ya'll that I'd come back. I do still feel bad that I was gone for so long. But I just got a new laptop so now I don't want to put it down, which means more updates! Woohoo! Don't forget that I take your criticisms seriously and I love getting tips from my readers))

Naomi stepped past the Fallen ones and headed out on her own. She needed nothing but the clothes on her back and the wings that would sprout with a single thought. They tried to stop her from leaving, because they still didn't believe that she could do it on her own, but it was easy to push them away now that she was strong again. Not a word stopped her as she took to the skies and left the Fallen below her. She had things to do and she would not be distracted.

The skies were a relief for her, a stress reliever to her tense muscles and boggled mind. How long had she sat dormant in a human body? How many years had it been since Cameron had killed her with the wicked starburst? The world looked very different to her now, so it had to be centuries. She frowned as she passed over a forest on the coast of the sea. She still didn't understand why he would betray her! A groan left her lips as she tried to focus once more on the evil beings that were hunting her down. That was her first priority, it had to be. Otherwise innocent people were going to get hurt because of her own foolish rage. A flash of something strange suddenly hit her and she fell a few feet in the sky, "What in the heavens…" she said with a worried tone. Again it happened as she once more lost some air because of this strange flashback.

Slowly she began to descend into the forest, more flashes coming at quicker paces. Images of death, of Cameron, of her last words to him before the starburst took her life. At about fifty feet above the ground, Naomi was fully engulfed in the memory of her final moments and she plummeted to the ground.

_"But I love you Cameron…You love me…that is all that matters!" Naomi cried. "I fought for you! I've risked everything to get to this point!" she whispered, her voice betraying the pain in her heart. Cameron shook his head and Naomi's eyes narrowed in pain, rage boiling up to take the place of her breaking heart. "You're…turning your back on me…To continue siding with the demons below…" she turned her own back and looked into the horizon, the snow covering all of the terrain below them, much like the day she had watched him a hundred years earlier. The other angels had been correct. She had wasted her time loving Cameron because in the end he really wasn't savable. "Fine…but I cannot control what happens to you now…" she began to turn but as she fully faced him her eyes went wide. "Cam-"_

_"I will not betray my fellow fallen…Not for anyone…Not even you…I love you Naomi…" He had a bow raised, it's golden color glowing in the dim light around them, but the arrow was a starburst, one of the few deadly weapons against Angels. Before Naomi could react more then with a painful cry of terror, the starburst was released and shot towards her, stabbing her right through the heart. _

_"Cameron…I'll love you forever…" she croaked before her body began to fall, before disappearing into ashy particles. Love. Maybe it didn't mean what they thought it did._

Naomi resurfaced gasping for air, her hand on her chest, lying on her side in a pile of sticks. "He killed me…he said he loved me…but I don't think he did…" She whispered softly. Naomi knew he had killed her the moment her memories returned, but it still hurt to see the memory play back so vividly again in her head. He didn't have to kill her. She wasn't going to force him to come back to the heavens with her. She gritted her teeth angrily and slowly rose to her feet. That was why she was brought back.

The Angels knew she had been wronged and because of her good deeds, they were giving her the opportunity for revenge. She was brought back to kill Cameron. Naomi laughed softly and took back to the skies. She wouldn't be able to focus on the murders until she got her revenge. So that was exactly what she was going to do. Her entire body thrummed with the desire to destroy him, to get back at him for taking away her life. She had only wanted to be with him…was that so horrible? Was she missing some important part of who he was? It didn't matter. He had done something unforgivable.

The trip back didn't seem to take nearly as long as the first one did, probably because she was fueled by her desire for blood. Naomi's feet found the ground and she walked swiftly towards the classroom the Fallen would often gather. She could sense that they were all still there, and they knew she had arrived because they were all suddenly at the door. Eyes looked at her with curiosity, and others with eagerness. Why did they think she caxme back?

"Did you finally come to your senses?" Francesca said sternly. Cam pushed through them but when he saw Naomi he tensed and took a step back. Naomi shook her head and raised a hand, grasping him in an invisible hold which she tightened until he cried out. "NAOMI! What are you doing!?"

Daniel came rushing towards her and she lifted her other hand, flinging him aside as she focused on pulling Cameron closer. "I finally realized why they brought me back…" she murmured calmly as she dropped Cameron, who fell to his knees gasping. "They brought me back to kill you…."


End file.
